


Many Layers

by Ribby



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-16
Updated: 2006-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-22 00:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30030210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: Sometimes, speediness required sacrifice.
Relationships: Aragorn/Boromir





	Many Layers

**Author's Note:**

> For the [](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/profile)[tolkien_weekly](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/) "Speedily" challenge. It's up to you just *why* the layers are a problem... *evil snicker* And look, [caras_galadhon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel/pseuds/caras_galadhon), it's Manfic! *grin*

At any other time, Aragorn would agree that many layers were an asset--they provided warmth and protection from the elements.

Right now, though, he was cursing his layers. Boromir was in worse shape, having more to remove. Aragorn debated simply ripping off the layers of tunics Boromir wore, but the knowledge that he would no doubt be the one repairing them stayed his hand.

Tangled in his layers, Boromir cursed and asked Aragorn for a knife. Sometimes, speediness required sacrifice. Aragorn resigned himself to spending his nights with needle and thread--but for this, he would do it, gladly.


End file.
